


Whole

by H3L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3L/pseuds/H3L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark little Jaime and Brienne flavored drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, don't know what this is. I guess felt a bit dark this morning.

She is the only light in the dark of the north. A flickering torch, as bright as the sun against the ice. Still, she refuses to warm him. Always cold. She won't allow him to bury himself under her skin, in her. She refuses to let him forget himself as he has always done. Instead she says she needs a whole man, but he has not been whole since Harrenhal. Perhaps even before then, perhaps never. He has always been only one half of a perfect whole and never needed to be more. 

So when he wraps his hands around Cersei's throat, and grips her between gold and flesh, he breathes deep and sucks in her pain. He takes her screams with his mouth and her breath with his lungs and he wills her to fill him up, to make him whole again. 

When she dies he lets her go. She is empty, and he is full. 

Brienne finally lets him in then, taking him in her arms and letting his tears pool in the divots of her ruined cheek as he fucks her. 

He is whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. So any mistake is mine, all mine. Be kind.


End file.
